


Instead

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto’s a good gamer and Ignis is a good surrogate.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis is _just_ enough ahead that he can afford to tilt his face towards the kitchen, sparing those precious few seconds of focus for a whiff of dinner—it already smells delicious, even though Ignis has probably hidden too many vegetables in the sauce again. An explosion rips his attention back to the television, and Prompto laughs as his car goes speeding past the flaming hunk of metal that used to be Noctis’ custom vehicle. He groans as his half of the screen blanks out, and he’s forced to sit through the painfully long respawn cutscene. 

Prompto’s adorable chuckle lasts too long. If he were sitting just a _little_ bit closer, Noctis would elbow him as punishment for taking advantage of Noctis’ momentary weakness. But they’re deliberately seated on opposite ends of the couch, as protocol demands. Noctis really hadn’t _meant_ to keep his incredibly awkward promise to his father and the Citadel about royal virginity and propriety, but then they threatened to disallow all contact with the ‘lower class’, and Noctis quickly whipped into shape. He’s not willing to give up his downtown apartment, and he’s _really_ not willing to give up his commoner bestie. So he keeps his distance, especially when there’s a witness around. 

Maybe Ignis wouldn’t rat him out. But Ignis believes more of the Citadel’s crap than Noctis does, and it’s not worth the risk. So he and Prompto are more than an arm’s length apart, which sucks, because Noctis would totally cheat by falling into Prompto’s lap and squirming there, deliberately distracting Prompto to no end. 

Prompto makes a sudden swerve on his side of the screen and lets out a colossal, “Woop!” He physically darts up, sitting rigidly straight, leaning eagerly forward, and a second later, Noctis knows why. The ‘secret unlocked’ graphic scrolls across the middle of the screen—Prompto’s found one of the two artifacts left that will unlock the bonus level. They’ve been searching for it for days. Suddenly, it doesn’t matter who wins the individual race: they’ve both triumphed over the computer.

“Awesome!” Noctis chimes, infinitely pleased with his partner. Prompto sinks back into the couch, grinning wide with mirth. His car crosses the finish line, and he drops his controller with a triumphant squeal. His blue eyes turn to Noctis, practically sparkling in sheer delight. Noctis joins him over the finish line and returns the grin. “Hey, Iggy!”

Ignis hums acknowledgement from the kitchen. Eyes locked on Prompto, Noctis orders, “Come ‘n kiss Prom for me; he’s being extra cute.”

Prompto snorts and turns completely pink. He looks like he wants to lunge across the couch as badly as Noctis does, but he behaves. They both wait while Ignis meanders over into the living room. His white sleeves are rolled up his arms, fingers slick with sauce and whatever ingredients he’s using—he finishes wiping them off on a dishrag before leaning in to capture Prompto’s chin. Prompto obediently tilts his face up and goes where Ignis guides him, turning into a chaste peck across his lips. 

It’s not exactly the full-on, wet and sloppy, deep kiss Noctis would give—he’d crush Prompto back into the couch with the force of his ardor. But he knows he’s already pushing his luck with the arrangement and doesn’t make any corrections. As Ignis straightens up again, he sighs, “We really must find another way around this royal chastity issue.”

Noctis shrugs. He agrees, but he also notes, “I kinda like this loophole.”

Prompto sheepishly admits, “I don’t really mind.” 

Ignis makes a noise in the back of his throat, probably flattered but still not amused. Noctis decides they both deserve a reward for playing along—especially Prompto, who could just as easily run off and find a boyfriend that could ravish him like he deserves. Noctis tells him, “You’re such a good sport. Give him another, Specs.”

Ignis rolls his eyes but ducks down again to kiss Prompto’s temple. Noctis resists the urge to add: _on the mouth, with tongue._ Maybe it’d be best to save that sort of thing for after dinner anyway—that view would probably get him going too much for either’s comfort. 

But Prompto chimes, “What does Ignis get for being a good sport?”

And Noctis answers before he can help himself, “You could blow him and pretend it’s me?”

Prompto chokes. Ignis sighs dramatically and heads back for the kitchen, even though Noctis knows they’re both totally into it, and it’ll probably happen eventually.


End file.
